You think you re a Man!
by Am3li3
Summary: Un pequeño vistazo cotidiano a una aburrida oficina dónde solo los papeleríos abundan y lo único interesante es ver si te ha tocado librarte de ese infierno una hora más temprano... Pero... ¿Será que no observamos con detenimiento? ¿Y si hay algo más?


Una mañana algo monótona se lograba vislumbrar desde los ventanales de aquellos rincones de la ciudad denominados 'oficinas'. Claro que en esta clase de lugares donde el único trabajo es traspapelar todo el día, firmar y notificar órdenes y demás menesteres que no es de gran entretenimiento para el ser humano, pero alguien debe hacerlo. Lo positivo del asunto es, claro está, la paga que se recibe por ello.

Por supuesto que, mientras el jefe no ande merodeando las instalaciones los empleados se toman ciertas libertades. Todos confraternizados y aliados en no delatar a nadie, es casi una ley sagrada que se respeta a la mayor lealtad entre trabajadores sociales.

Y una de estas pequeñas libertades, se balanceaba sin más, sobre la camisa blanca de una de las empleadas que, antes de embargarse en su ardua tarea de superar aquella pila enorme de papeles por firmar, decidió poner un poco de ritmo al asunto.

-Cállate idiota, no sabes ni siquiera lo que haces

-Claro que sí hermanito, ¿Acaso crees que nací ayer?

-Siempre tú con lo mismo…

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Quién es el hombre de la casa?

He ahí de nuevo, los hermanos Uchiha discutiendo por vaya a saber uno qué cosa, ¿Acaso no se cansaban de pelear todo el tiempo? Además era obvio que el mayor de ellos… Itachi… Sí, Itachi Uchiha siempre se hacía el hombre ante su hermano menor, aunque a decir verdad su cuerpo era más el de un hombre en todo su esplendor que el del menor… Sasuke, sí, Sasuke Uchiha, que aún se notaba en su cuerpo y mismo en su rostro que aún rondaba por los 19 años, su espalda no estaba lo suficiente desarrollada y fornida como la de su hermano y todavía se podía ver recodos de adolescente en los ángulos algo redondeados de su rostro.

Decidió entonces, dejar de prestarles demasiada atención. Aquella empleada sabía a la perfección su debilidad ante las buenas y fuertes espaldas, además de que mantenía en secreto su gusto por los pelilargos e Itachi era precisamente ambas cosas. Sin darles demasiados rodeos al asunto, sabía a la perfección que se sentía atraída por aquel hombre el cual demostraba sin importarle demasiado su orgullo y cinismo a quien se le cruzase, pero por supuesto que cuando de mujeres se tratara era ingrediente de otro pastel. El joven era otro cuando una dama se cruzaba en su camino, la empleada lo había comprobado en carne propia.

Suspiró. Llevó el auricular restante a su oído derecho y prendió su bendito mp3, que llevaba aguardando entre sus manos hacía varios minutos. Subió el volumen, lo suficiente para no distraerse con aquellos dos, que montaban escenas cada dos por tres, y por supuesto presionó play en su carpeta favorita.

_**man (man)  
boy (boy)  
man (man)  
boy (boy)**_

boy boy  
boy boy  
boy boy  
boy boy

man (man)  
boy (boy)  
man (man)  
toy (toy)

man (man)  
boy (boy)  
man (man)  
toy boy

Una pegadiza canción comenzó a sonar por aquellos audífonos plateados, distrayéndola completamente, mientras sus manos comenzaron a moverse sobre su escritorio acomodando el papelerío de la mañana y ¡claro! Sus pies marcaban el ritmo del tema musical.

De todas formas, la distracción de la empleada no impidió que aquellos morenos siguieran con su acto teatral, claro que ahora sin público aparente.

-Dentro de poco ya no me tendrás en esa apestosa pocilga…

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Por supuesto! Pero… dime ¿Quién ha sido el que ha venido corriendo a mi apestosa pocilga para que te dejara vivir conmigo? ¿Hum?

El menor de los Uchiha le dedicó una profunda mirada de odio. Debía admitir que lo que más detestaba en el mundo era tener que aceptar su derrota inminente por acciones que impulsiva y casi tontamente cometió, sabiendo a la perfección que más adelante no podría discutir y llevar las de ganar. En especial con Itachi, quién adoraba hacerlo enfurecer y encontrar siempre algún hilo para deshilachar. Luego bajó la vista a su escritorio y no la despegó de aquellos tediosos papeles, solamente para no tener que mirarlo a la cara, ya estaba derrotado, ¿Qué más quería?

-Bien en ese caso, continúo siendo…- Dijo al tiempo que se aflojaba la corbata que rodeaba su cuello y se sentaba brevemente sobre el escritorio de su hermano.

Estiró su mano para tomar ligeramente el mentón de Sasuke y hacer que lo observara a los ojos. Le molestaba que la gente no lo mirara cuando él hablaba.

_**Turn around  
stand up like a man and look me in the eye.  
Turn around  
take one final look at what you've left behind.  
Then walk away  
from the greatest lover you have ever known.  
yes walk away  
you're telling me that you can make it on your own  
By yourself all alone without my help  
mister you just made a big mistake. **_

-…El hombre de la casa.- Concluyó sonriente, mirando a su hermano a los ojos en una mezcla de triunfo, cariño y desafío.

-Debes aprender Sasuke…- Dijo para rematar, ya que aún su hermano no abría la boca para intentar defenderse. –Que aún continúas siendo un niñato que no se sabe cuidar solo. ¡Mírame!, ¡Estoy cuidando de ti como si fuera nuestra propia madre!

_**You think you're a man  
but you're only a boy  
You think you're a man  
you are only a toy.  
you think you're a man  
but you just couldn't see  
You were not man enough to satisfy me.**_

-Te compraré un juguete cuando vayamos a casa…- Dijo al levantarse del escritorio de su hermano y dirigirse hacia su propia oficina.

_**boy boy  
boy boy  
toy**_

_Maldito bastardo…_ Maldecía interiormente a su hermano, pues no tenía respuesta para las acusaciones de su hermano mayor, aquella noche casi había suplicado por quedarse en su departamento a vivir hasta que él mismo consiguiese una vivienda. Pero aún no había conseguido nada, aunque debía admitir que sí estaba cómodo allí, y que por el contrario no era para nada una pocilga… ¿Q-qué estaba diciendo? ¿Dejaría ganarse por el egocéntrico de su hermano?

Sin más que esperar, se puso de pie, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la oficina de su hermano.

-¡¡Deja de tratarme como a un chiquillo!!- Exclamó casi sin aliento por la corrida que había hecho para llegar hasta allí.

Itachi volteó, sorprendido. Pero claro que no dejaría escapar esa excelente oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con su querido hermano. Sonrió de lado, alzando las cejas en gesto que fingía sorpresa, para luego ensombrecerse con una sonrisa.

-Cierra la puerta- Ordenó.

_**Shut the door  
take a look around and tell me what you find.  
Shut the door  
take a giant step for you and all mankind.  
Then don't come back  
I always gave you so much more than you deserve  
No don't come back  
'cause no one makes a fool of me  
You've got a nerve to walk away  
mark the words I'm gonna say  
Mister you just made a big mistake: **_

Por supuesto que aquella reacción tomo aún más de sorpresa a Sasuke, que a Itachi con su imprevista visita. Casi inconscientemente el moreno acató al acto la orden del mayor, advirtiendo, una vez que ésta estaba cerrada, el peligro que esto ofrecía. Pero era demasiado tarde, ya que Itachi había echado el cerrojo al tiempo que cerraba las persianas que daban al pasillo, para algo más de intimidad.

-¿Decías…?- Dijo a modo de distracción mientras disimuladamente posaba su mano, con la que había cerrado la puerta, hacia el pecho del menor.

Evidentemente todas aquellas cosas distraían al menor, y hasta se había olvidado por unos segundos el motivo que lo había llevado allí. –Q-que quiero que me dejes de tratar como un crío- Recordó mientras se sentía a medio acorralar contra la puerta y la mano del mayor.

-Bien Sasuke, para ser un hombre…- Murmuraba Itachi mientras su mano aflojaba su corbata, la del menor, y la otra descansaba sobre la pared. –Hay que actuar como uno… y como tú no tienes ni una mínima idea de lo que de eso se trata…- Continuó mientras desataba totalmente la corbata, arrojándola sobre el sillón situado debajo de la ventana. -… Déjame que te lo explique mejor.- Concluyó a la vez que aquella misma mano traviesa desabotonaba con habilidad la camisa blanca uniformada que llevaba puesta el menor.

_**You think you're a man  
but you're only a boy  
You think you're a man  
you are only a toy.  
you think you're a man  
but you just couldn't see  
You were not man enough to satisfy me.**_

Ni un 'pero' logró salir de la boca del menor, ya que su hermano la había capturado toda a su antojo, a su placer. A su total merced. Mordiéndola con deseo, sin siquiera esperarlo, introduciendo su lengua en su cavidad, recorriéndola con fiereza y lujuria. Los años no vienen solos, y tal es así que Itachi tenía una habilidad innata para desvestir a cualquiera de sus acompañantes de turno, claro estaba, que Sasuke intentaba forcejear ante la inminente posesión, pero esto conseguía avivar aún más el deseo del mayor. De hecho el menor debía admitir que sus deseos dieron leña al fuego, pues entre sus piernas no era la misma reacción de rechazo que intentaban conseguir sus brazos empujando a su hermano.

_**boy boy  
boy boy  
boy boy  
boy boy  
boy boy  
boy boy  
boy boy  
boy man**_

Sí, ahora ya no podía ocultarse detrás de esa rivalidad fraternal que les impedía desearse con locura, sus hormonas habían hablado y no había más por decir. Podía sentir como el mayor se restregaba contra él, haciendo que sus entrepiernas se frotaran con mayor fogosidad, despertando ambos miembros. Las manos de Itachi habían sido más rápidas que la vista, como todo un mago, y habían empezado a recorrer la piel desnuda del pecho blanco del menor. Sus dedos se frotaban con rapidez sobre aquellos botones rosados que rompían la blancura amarfilada de aquel torso. Cada vez se pegaban más a la puerta.

_**Shut the door  
take a look around and tell me what you find.  
Shut the door  
take a giant step for you and all mankind.  
Then don't come back  
I always gave you so much more than you deserve  
No don't come back  
'cause no one makes a fool of me  
You've got a nerve to walk away  
mark the words I'm gonna say  
Mister you just made a big mistake:**_

El riesgo de hacer demasiado ruido, de que cualquier empleado pudiera prescindir de los conocimientos de Itachi, o bien que su jefe diera una visita sorpresa, todo pero todo no hacía más que despertar de sus adentros la más retorcida y ardiente de sus pasiones, el hecho de ser descubiertos incentivaba la adrenalina que corría por sus venas y claro que no se quedarían quietos al haber tanto poder en su misma sangre.

En un rápido movimiento, Itachi logró sostener a su hermano contra la pared, sujetándole con firmeza por las pantorrillas dejando totalmente ocupadas ambas manos, pero claro que la lujuria se limitaba en solo aquellos instrumentos. El mayor comenzó sin más a hacer dibujos y garabatos con su lengua, humedeciéndolo todo a su paso. Se concentró por largos minutos en recorrer la aureola de cada pezón y luego en succionarlo para mayor placer del menor, quién sin más alternativas se rindió por completo a su inútil forcejeo y comenzó a dejarse llevar por las furtivas punzadas de lujuria que escapaban a cada poro de su piel, estremeciéndose debajo de los brazos de su hermano. Su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar descontroladamente, intentando a toda costa que ningún gemido escapara de sus labios, delatándolos sin más miramientos.

-No eres más que un niñato…- murmuró con voz ronca, mientras bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones negros del menor, ya que había conseguido liberar una de sus manos. Sonriendo victorioso, con la mirada derramando lujuria por doquier.

_**You think you're a man  
but you're only a boy  
**_

Una vez que su mano consiguió sacar a relucir la incontenible erección de su hermano, comenzó a frotarla con energía, desde la raíz hasta la copa, aquellos dedos escurridizos parecían haber sido entrenados para tocar aquellos puntos en los cuales Sasuke se estremecía con fuerza, todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y sufría pequeños espasmos, los cuales expresaba con jadeos y suspiros. La respiración de ambos hermanos era por más entrecortada, y claro que la temperatura de ambos aumentaba a cada caricia salvaje. Con habilidad, el pelilargo bajó el pantalón del menor dejando al descubierto su apetecible trasero, el cual recibió ceñidas caricias y apretujones por parte del mayor. Parecía que el trabajo aún no culminaba, por lo que en otro rápido movimiento Itachi cargo con su hermano menor hasta el sillón que estaba a su lado dejándose derrumbar encima de su hermano capturando ferozmente sus labios mientras que sus manos se encargaban de hacer el resto.

-Nnnhh...- gimió el menor de los morenos dentro de la cavidad de su hermano, mientras entrelazaba con vehemencia su húmedo músculo con el del mayor. Dolorosamente lo había tomado por sorpresa la intromisión de unos traviesos dedos en su entrada, pero la ansiedad y el desenfreno pronto habían transformado a ese repentino dolor en placer y más placer.

_**You think you're a man  
you are only a toy.**_

-¡Fóllame…!- logró exhalar el caprichoso pelinegro, exaltado por el más arrebatador de los placeres, sentir aquellos dedos juguetear allí, y una experta mano en su entrepierna no era para menos. Complacido por la presurosa petición, una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en el rostro de Itachi, quién sin hacer esperar más el momento enterró su propio miembro en la estrecha y cálida entrada de su querido hermano menor. Por supuesto que no había tiempo de andar con rodeos, ambos comenzaron a moverse desenfrenadamente, con pasión y locura, guiados exclusivamente por sus instintos animales. Ambos cuerpos eran uno, acompasados, moviéndose al unísono para amoldarse mejor al otro y para proporcionarse mayor placer. Los espasmos en Sasuke comenzaron a ser más fuertes, hasta que finalmente casi al unísono ambos acabaron corriéndose, claro que el pequeño sobre el vientre de ambos y el mayor en el interior del menor.

_**you think you're a man  
but you just couldn't see  
You were not man enough to satisfy me.**_

Ambos se desplomaron unos minutos sobre el sofá, intentando regular sus respiraciones, intentando ser los más sigilosos posibles. Si que habían tenido una mañana agitada.

Itachi comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Interrogó molesto el menor de los Uchiha.

-Acabo de demostrar quién es el hombre de la casa, y quién el _crío._

_**boy boy  
boy boy  
boy boy  
boy boy  
boy boy  
boy boy  
boy boy  
boy **_

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el menor alzando la voz.

-Así como oíste, tú no haces más que esto…- Explicó brevemente, limpiándose con la mano el vientre cubierto de su semilla y con una sonrisilla en sus labios. Rápidamente Itachi abandonó su lugar en el sofá para reincorporarse y cambiarse de camisa, por suerte siempre llevaba consigo otra por si acaso.

-¿Acaso no estamos en las mismas condiciones…?- Preguntó el menor alzando una ceja.

-La diferencia, querido hermano, erradica en el _lugar_ donde se encuentra nuestros restos…- Dijo enfatizando la palabra, arrojándole una toalla para que pudiera limpiarse.

_**ha ha ha ha ha ha ha  
where are the men  
oh yeah**_

El menor bufó antes de asearse, y claro que volvió a subirse los pantalones, tendría que volver al trabajo cuanto antes.

-Señor Itachi le he traído estos informes ya que el jefe vendrá y… -Se interrumpió la empleada de los auriculares. ¿Qué había pasado? Itachi se estaba abotonando su camisa dejando al descubierto algo de su vientre, esta visión hizo que la joven se sonrojara violentamente. Pero las sorpresas no terminaban allí. Su hermano menor estaba sentado sobre el sofá, ¿También con la camisa abierta? ¿Y limpiándose con una toalla? ¿Qué rayos pasaba allí?

-Mira que sorpresa hermanito… La puerta estuvo abierta todo este tiempo…- Dijo con verdadero humor, mientras Sasuke deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se lo tragara la tierra. ¡Oh si! Un día perfectamente normal en una vieja oficina, en uno de los tantos rincones de aquella ciudad. Una melodía se apagaba, culminando aún con sus ritmos tan pegadizos en el auricular de una sorprendida empleada.

_**get on outta here**_


End file.
